Recuperando lo perdido
by lunaleda0999
Summary: Alice siendo una niña sufrió con el trauma de la muerte de su familia,por el paso del tiempo su cordura fue empeorando y su país de las maravillas termino siendo un infierno que tras el paso de los años Alice no puede olvidar ese recuerdo, por lo cual ella se encuentra en un orfanato, alice deberá ir al país de las maravillas para poderlo restaurarlo y restaurarse a ella misma


**Haiiii! Aquí me encuentro con ustedes w decidí hacer esta historia acerca de mi videojuego favorito espero que les guste, pueden criticarme todo lo que quieran.**

 **Una vez les aviso tendrá partes del videojuego y otras serán echas por mí una vez les aviso**

Doctor Bumby: Vamos Alice nada más es otro sueño-

Alice: No es un sueño… es un recuerdo ¡y me pone enferma! –dije con una dificultad

Doctor Bumby -Bien, concéntrate… espera… estas flotando… no pesas… mira fijamente… relájate – lo dijo con una tranquilidad

Alice: !Fuego¡ ¡Esto es un infierno¡- lo dije alterada

Doctor Bumby: ¡!Olvídalo¡!Abandona ese recuerdo¡ es improductivo, ve al país de las maravillas-

Alice: No puedo… estoy atrapada… en mi pasado…- voz ahogada -Los recuerdos… el incendio… todo esta arruinado…

Doctor Bumby -¡No Alice! Descarta esa falsa ilusión, olvídalo ve al país de las maravillas -

Alice: Solo veo corrupción en mi país de las maravillas-

Doctor Bumby: Lo que tu prefieras no importa niña, bien Alice ¿Dónde estás? –Lo dijo interesado

Alice: Estoy con un amigo, - Navegando en el país de las maravillas, se ve Alice sentada con la compañía del conejo blanco, tomando el té - se me hace conocido… pasa algo…-mira fijamente al conejo- ¿está loco? , sucede algo…-Voz preocupada-

Doctor Bumby -No estoy loco-

Alice: ¿Ocurre algo?- voz preocupada

Conejo Blanco: ¿Ocurre algo?- voz distorsionada- quizás…- pierde la cordura, comienza brotarle sangre por toda la cara, perdiéndose en el lago que pronto termino siendo de azufre

Alice:¡Solo faltaba eso… corrupción y contaminación… mi país de las maravillas ya no es como lo era antes…. Mis recuerdos están destruidos! –Voz temblorosa- Ve el país de las maravillas perdiéndose en su propia locura, Alice con el miedo que sentía, taloneándose a la vez en la barca provocando que callera al lago de azufre – ¡No puedo…mi mente está destrozada, no puedo escapar de mi propia locura!

Doctor Bumby: Alice concéntrate- Tratando de controlarme

Alice: No puedo… soy consumida de mis lamentos- No puedo ni siquiera salir de ahí… pierdo lo que es la vida, no puedo ni siquiera respirar- Intento la manera de salir de ese lugar pero no me lo permite mi cuerpo se siente inútil, es arrasado con las fuerzas del lago, escucho todos mis lamentos combinándose con las voces de toda de esa gente que decían acerca de mi haciendo que dejara de esforzarme en salir de ahí , sin más de dudas lo mejor era ser consumida por esas lagrimas que nunca desaparecerán, por lo cual iba perdiendo el oxígeno que me quedaba.

Al abrir los ojos , sabía que estaría en el lugar donde no tendría yo ninguna esperanza y sin ningún "hogar", el doctor bumby se quedó viendo como abría los ojos, sin dudas puse una mano en mi frente tratando de olvidar lo que yo había visto, pero… ¿cómo puedo olvidarlo si no me deja?, sin dudas así es mi vida….

Doctor Bumby: Alice todo eso acabo, olvídalo Alice, solo eso te causara más dolor que el que tú tienes-

Alice: Preferiría eso, pero no sirve que este todo el tiempo con esto, si lo único que me provoca es más dolor, no puedo escapar de mis recuerdos-

Doctor Bumby: Yo te liberare Alice- repuso el doctor

Alice: ¿Quien quería alguien como yo con "recuerdos incompletos"? solo soy como un objetos sin valor, que no tiene ningún cambio en su vida- siento la cabeza pesada, miró fijamente el piso, voy contestando cada pregunta que me hace el Doctor...

Doctor Bumby: El cambio es bueno Alice y tú lo sabes, aquí termina la sección Alice te puedes retirar, ve al boticario a recoger unas píldoras- dijo a la vez que sobaba mi cabeza….

Alice: Me retiro Doctor y gracias por lo de hoy- (pensando) No sé por qué sigo haciendo todo esto, sé que no podre dejar mi trauma pero no tengo otra salvación- Al abrir la puerta se encontraba un niño que sufría igual que yo, pero todas personajes que sufren igual que yo no teníamos otra salvación más que olvidar…

Retirándome del lugar muchos niños del orfanato mí miraban, no apartaban la vista, yo los ignoraba, pero eso hizo que se escuchara que los niños se dijeran entre ellos los rumores que la gente decía de mí…

Niña 1: ¿Entreteniendo al doctor? No es más que un estorbo- tono de burla

Niño 1: ¡Ella mato a su familia ¡-

Niña 2: 10 años en el psiquiátrico y sigue siendo de loca – tono de burla

Niño 2: ¿Que será de ella? Solo un saco de lamentos y lágrimas-

Nana: No les hagas caso Alice, ellos solo quieren sentirte más culpable

Alice: Gracias nana, pero no hace falta

Nana: ¿A dónde vas? ¿Te puedo acompañar?- lo dijo con dulzura

Alice: Gracias pero por el momento quiero estar sola…- lo dije con una voz apagada

Nana: Ok, pero ya sabes siempre estaré atenta de ti _ me lo dijo con una voz tierna

Nana una tierna niña de 9 años, buena ella es de piel blanca con el cabello rubio con ojos casi verdes, ella quedo huérfana a los 7 años, sus padres fueron asesinados por problemas de deudas, aún recuerdo la primera vez que se acercó y me hablo, desde ahí la considero mi única amiga, los demás no se acercan por lo mismo … No importa lo que dijan, lo he soportado por estos 10 años pero… de que me sirve limpiar mi nombre si la gente piensa mal de mí, yo Alice Lidell de 16 años siendo solo un objeto sin valor en este miserable mundo, yo solo con ropa que la gente regala porque si, con el fin de joderles el autoestima, de que sirve suplicar por lo que perdí, No puedo olvidar el trauma al ver ese día como mi familia moría estando viva, escucho esos gritos de ayuda, especialmente de mi hermana gritando _"Por favor ayúdenme, no puedo salir"_ , siendo una niña de 6 años en esa vez que no pudo hacer nada al respecto, con quemaduras y la ropa echa casi en cenizas, desde aquel día ya no pude ser la misma , después de mi recuperación, fui encerrada en el asilo Rutlenge, siendo una niña indefensa siendo maltrataba físicamente y psicológicamente , haciendo que todo eso provocara un desequilibrio en mi país de las maravillas , solo con pensar de eso hace que yo llore más, saliendo del orfanato decidí ir al lugar donde el doctor me dijo, tras recorrer las calles del Londres mucha gente hacia lo que todo uno hace, trabajar, buscar empleo, ofrecer empleo , etc.. Siendo un día casi perfecto para mí, era como el año 1875 si es que no me falla la cabeza, ya era tarde y me tenía que apurar con eso de las pastillas , caminando me encontré un gato blanco

Alice: Hola mínimo… no temas…- me acerque pero el gato salió huyendo, yo me lo quede viendo, pero decidí seguirlo, no es la primera vez que sigo los gatos para llevarme a lugares que no tienen salida, espero no aficionarme, siguiendo al gato en los callejones llegue a un lugar donde perdí de vista ese gato, creo que ya es una costumbre para mi seguir a los gatos, me llevo a un lugar sin salida y el gato me deja como si nada, joder, fue lo mismo …

Al entrar divise a una figura humana, pero al acercarse más a esa figura note que era una especie de criatura con cabeza de un bicho y cuerpo humano, de repente aparecieron más como él y se me acercaban lentamente hacia a mí, estaba horrorizada hasta que sentí que alguien toco mi hombro…

Hai! Que tal el cap , si se dieron cuenta tiene partes del videojuego o y otras las invente w sean sinceros qué tal va la historia , si les gusto dejen sus reviews para continuar y si no igual déjenlos para saber si continuar con la historia o no...


End file.
